


【all路】《雌君让我喜当爹》全篇（更新到7）

by gutingzhi



Category: Monkey D. Luffy - Fandom, One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutingzhi/pseuds/gutingzhi
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 6





	【all路】《雌君让我喜当爹》全篇（更新到7）

《雌君让我喜当爹》

新元历379年，身为第十军团团长的索隆意外得到了为期一年的陪产假。  
说是意外，也不算意外。  
索隆和他的雌君在半年前领了婚契，他们只在当天同房过一次，他是第一次，他的雌君不是。  
索隆的雌君除了他之外，还有另一个夫君，是文斯莫克家的三子，也算名门之后，只是，文斯莫克·山治对这门婚事很抗拒，一直拖着不去和雌君领婚契，他们自然不会同房。  
索隆的雌君刚刚怀孕一个月，这个孩子的生父是谁？

自新元历起始，超级病毒爆发，这种病毒作用在雄性身上则会减弱他们的生育能力，作用在未成年雌性身上，抵抗力弱的雌性则会渐渐失去自我变成怪物，最终被驱逐出帝国流放边境，成年后的雌性则不会感染超级病毒。  
这种病毒肆虐导致的后果就是雌性的数量越来越少，帝国的新生儿数量一年比一年低，雌性被帝国严格地保护起来，同时被帝国赋予了很多特权，这些特权中包含“一个雌性可以与多个雄性领婚契”、“结婚五年内没有后代，雌性可以无条件与雄性离婚”、“雄性禁止二婚”等等类似的条文。  
据官方机构统计，帝国的雄性和雌性数量大概是十比一。  
索隆身为名门乔拉可尔家的养子，从刚开始记事的时候就被送到了蒙奇家，名义上是做他们家的小儿子蒙奇·D·路飞的伴读，其实双方家长早已定下了契约（这种事情在帝国很普遍），路飞刚成年的时候，索隆就和他领婚契了。

老实说，新婚之夜发现自己捧在手里怕碎了、含在嘴里怕化了，从小呵护到大的纯洁雌君其实早已将身体托付他人，这种感觉，就像自己种了一棵好白菜还没来得及品尝，就被猪拱了！就像自己养了一盆十几年的花，终于有一天要开了，却发现这朵花已经被别人糟蹋过了！  
索隆一气之下，连部队发给他的蜜月假都没要就直接回去了，在军队里郁闷了大半年，却没想到就在他与路飞怄气的这段时间，路飞连别人的孩子都怀上了！  
得知这个消息之后，索隆一路被怒火与伤心折磨，到达蒙奇家时已经搞得自己身心俱疲……他知道自己没有资格愤怒和伤心，只是，控制不住自己。

文斯莫克家的三子比他早到蒙奇家，山治也在军方供职，和索隆一样拿到了一年期的陪产假，此时正在蒙奇家的客厅里拿着手柄玩模拟战争的军事游戏。  
索隆放下了自己的行李：“路飞呢？”  
往昔路飞一见到索隆，便会欢呼一声，连蹦带跳地双手双脚缠在索隆的身上，叭叭叭狂亲一通，再附赠一句“我想你了”，索隆的心就化了。  
虽然喜当爹的滋味不好受，可是索隆其实一路都在期待着这个欢迎仪式。  
山治没有回头，用拇指指了一个方向，那是索隆和路飞的婚房。  
“我劝你暂时先不要进去。”  
索隆正疑惑，猛然听见他们的婚房内突然爆发了一阵瓷器被摔碎的声音，一个陌生的男人愤怒地大喊着：“只能选一个！”  
索隆打算冲进房间的脚步硬生生止住了，他面色古怪地看了看山治，对方给了他一个肯定的眼神。  
索隆瞬间明白了——路飞肚子里的孩子生父在里面。

特拉法尔加·罗和路飞不是闹了一天两天了，在路飞和索隆还没有领婚契的时候，两人便好上了，只是罗这个人与其他的雄性不太一样，他只允许路飞拥有他一个雄性，一直在逼着路飞在他和索隆、山治之间做出选择。  
最开始路飞哭着说“要他们”，特拉法尔加·罗老老实实地消停了几天，没多久又若无其事地出现在路飞的面前，就这样没名没分地开始了和路飞的地下情。  
他听路飞说山治给他做了海鲜料理，罗就从开火学起，花了一个月的时间，给路飞整了个满汉全席；听路飞说索隆教他练刀，罗也整了把大刀叫“鬼哭”，一招一式地教路飞操练着，加上他不断地给路飞洗脑，说全世界没有任何人会比他对路飞更好，路飞不能离开他，他也不能离开路飞，企图阻止路飞和索隆领婚契。  
结果自然是特拉法尔加·罗又失望了。  
特拉法尔加·罗表面的身份是小混混，其实是个地下黑医，同帝国的大多数雄性一样，罗的身体状况难以让雌性受孕，但他不知道是怎么弄的，半年后居然让路飞怀上了他的孩子！  
特拉法尔加·罗自认为有了要求路飞的资本，所以他用一幅路飞正经夫君的姿态，堂而皇之地住进了路飞和索隆的婚房，又开始逼着路飞从三人中选一个了。  
打从山治回家，他们两个就在吵，吵到现在已经好几天了。

房间里又突然安静了，没过多久，里面传出了路飞压抑着的呻吟，那个陌生的男人仿佛是宣战一样，故意弄出很大的动静，很快就传出路飞低泣的声音。  
索隆终于察觉到了他们在干什么，他再也无法忍耐，猛然一脚踹开房门——一个高瘦的男人正把路飞压在床上，路飞的上半身衣衫好好地穿着，裤子却被男人褪到了膝盖，男人的手指在路飞的体内凶猛地穿刺，路飞拼命咬着自己的手指，眼角挂着晶莹的泪珠。  
索隆拎起那个男人，一拳打在了男人的脸上。他常年混迹部队，受过专业的格斗训练，体沉力大，那个男人猝不及防地挨了他一拳之后倒在地上，好像被打懵了，索隆把他压住没什么技巧的一拳一拳狠狠地揍上去，直到山治从背后控制住他的双臂，路飞在他脸上狠狠揍了一拳，索隆才清醒过来，只是眼睛依然血红，他直勾勾地瞪着路飞，吐出了一口血沫。  
“我恨你！”  
路飞怔了一下，露出了一幅受伤的神色。但是他很快就把视线转向了那个陌生的男人，抱起了那个被打得七荤八素的男人，转身离去。  
“你不该这么做，这是犯罪。”山治提醒了他一句，也跟着出去了。  
帝国的法律偏向于生育能力强的雄性，索隆知道这个时候打了对方，对方完全可以控告他，把他送上军事法庭，那他的前途就很令人担忧了，他也知道雌性可以无条件将一个暴力的雄性扫地出门，到时候，索隆将再也没有机会拥有自己的后代，而那些觊觎路飞的雄性在外面大把地排着队。  
路飞还会在乎他吗？  
他太冲动了！他有什么资格动手，有什么资本呢？  
可是——

索隆的手上沾着血，有那个男人的，还有他自己的，他甩了甩，似乎身体也失去了痛觉。  
床单和被套还是半年前的那一套，两个枕头整齐地摆放在床头，上面绣着鸳鸯和并蒂莲，看上去一点变化也没有，半年前他和路飞还在这张床上滚来滚去，只是，现在这些却不属于他了。  
他只用过一次的拖鞋、毛巾、口杯，衣柜里的内衣、睡衣、袜子、结婚礼服通通不见了，米霍克送给他的那些酒，本来好好地存在酒柜中，现在连酒柜也不在了。  
取而代之的是另一个男人的生活痕迹，那个男人的睡衣甚至也和路飞的纠缠在一起，就那么随意地被扔在椅子上。  
索隆狠狠喘了几口粗气，突然将那张椅子踢飞出去，连带着上面的东西狠狠地撞向墙角，发出一声巨大的木材断裂声，他像一头暴怒的狮子，踢打着视线内所有的东西，直到房间内的景象像灾后现场，才脱力似的往地上一坐，将整张脸埋在双手之中，许久，肩膀才抖了抖，有水滴从指缝间漏了出来。  
正午的阳光透过落地窗打在他身上，灼热、安静，却虚空。  
直到太阳慢慢西移，最后一丝光线没入地平线之下，寒意令他打了个冷战，索隆才回过神来，他有些不稳地站起来，临合上门之前，最后看了这个房间一眼，那双红肿的眼里有一种冷，还有，一声很大的声响。大概是心碎的声音吧。  
tbc  
写完《兽王的男人们》还有意犹未尽的感觉，忍不住又开了一篇all路  
我自己不婚不育也讨厌孩子，却写了一篇又一篇的生子……请相信这文依然甜掉牙(￣.￣)

【2】

蒙奇家与乔拉可尔家是世交，两家的地址距离不算远，蒙奇家住得已经够偏了，乔拉可尔家更偏，乔拉可尔·米霍克住在一座郊外的孤堡中，到了晚上，那座孤堡只有一个房间会点燃灯光。  
索隆从小成长于蒙奇家，对于自己的家反而没有多少归属感，此时进门，和米霍克若无其事地打了个招呼，就上了二楼。一直迷宫一样的房间中找了很久，才找到了属于自己的那间，推开门，一股尘封很久的灰尘气味扑了他一脸。  
那些灰尘足足积了一指厚，直接入住是不可能的，索隆放下自己的行李，凭着模糊的记忆找到了抹布，脱下外套，挽起白衬衣的袖子，接了水，开始洗洗擦擦。  
稍倾，米霍克端着一杯红酒走了上来，他有轻微的洁癖，只站在门口，看了索隆一会，“跟蒙奇家的小子吵架了？”  
索隆的动作一滞，暂停了手下的工作，淡淡地说，“没什么事。”  
米霍克拥有鹰一般锐利的眸子，在他面前撒谎，无疑是很需要勇气的，索隆攥紧了手中的抹布，几滴浑浊的污水滴在了木地板上。  
米霍克没什么表情地喝光了杯中的红酒，“先下去吃晚餐吧。”  
米霍克只是性情孤僻，但不会在衣食住行上委屈了自己。即使一个人的晚餐也很丰盛，不在乎多添一双筷子。索隆知道他爱喝酒，为他斟了一杯之后，剩下的系数倒进了自己的杯子里。  
他不像米霍克那么细致，也没耐心等待杯中的红酒达到口感最好的那一刻，他更喜欢的是酒精带来的麻醉感。  
父子俩没什么话地用完了晚餐，当天夜里索隆就睡在了自己小时候睡过的床上——已经小了，该换一张大些的了，索隆想着。  
米霍克房间的灯光久久没有熄灭，索隆知道自己一定是让米霍克担心了，不禁辗转反侧许久……也许，他回家的选择并不是一件明智的事，可是他该怎么向米霍克解释这一切？他的心思，毕竟不光明。

后半夜，响起了一阵笃笃的敲门声。  
“索隆，是我。”  
是路飞的声音，索隆仿佛被定在了床上。  
敲门声执着的响着，仿佛能敲到天荒地老。  
索隆无法继续装睡，他打开了门，一个人影飞扑到他身上，双手双脚缠着他，对着他的脸一阵乱亲。  
索隆扭头：“松手。”  
“不。”  
毫不迟疑地拒绝了索隆的提议，路飞将他缠得更紧，一幅撒娇的口气，“想你了，想抱你。”  
索隆静了片刻：“你选我了？”  
路飞的一双眸子在黑夜中闪闪发亮，眨了眨：“你是我的。”  
“那个男人呢？”索隆捏住了对方的脸防止他靠得过近，“也是你的吗？”  
路飞躲了躲，嘴里含混着：“他现在在医院。”  
索隆当然懂这是什么意思，静了片刻，掐着对方的胸部，将路飞从身上摘下来，转身拉开了灯。两个人现在赤裸裸地站在光之中了，仿佛一切猜忌与故作的冷漠都将会无所遁形。  
“路飞，如果感到很为难的话，我可以退出，我不想害了你，还有你肚子里的孩子，你也多为孩子考虑一下吧。”  
“不许你退出，你不会害我，因为你爱我，我也爱你。”  
这种霸道而乐观的回应，让索隆一下子红了眼睛。一瞬间，压抑了许久的情感爆发，他感到心里非常委屈。  
路飞是个笨蛋，但他说得一点也没错。是的，他爱着路飞，但是路飞会懂他做出离开这个决定有多难吗？既然知道索隆的心意，为什么要把那个男人的事瞒着他？又为什么，放任那个男人伤害他？他才离开蒙奇家几个小时就找上门来，如果这是在乎他的表现，那就回报和他相同的爱！  
“选我还是选他？”  
路飞没料到索隆也会用这个问题逼他，一下子僵在原地，久久说不出话来。  
索隆看着对方那副傻呵呵的样子，往日觉得他可爱，现在却变成了恨。恨他傻，恨他无辜，恨他没有犯什么大错，却让自己生出了这么强烈的背叛感。恨自己。  
“你走吧。”这一句还算平静，接下来却没有控制住自己，他和路飞一向有话直说，就算分手也要分得明明白白。  
“他欺负你，我他妈心里疼，但是你爱他，你愿意被他欺负，我能有什么办法？我看你一次，心就被刀割一次，我快要疼死了……如果你真的爱我，那就请救救我，按照那个男人说的，选一个吧，你不选我我也认了，你就当从来没有认识过我，以后我也绝不再去蒙奇家。”  
路飞盯着他不发声，等他说够了，才开口。  
“但是我认识你！我忘不了你！”  
他猛然发力，扑在了对方身上，索隆猝不及防，全身一个趔趄，他勉力站住，躲避着对方的纠缠。  
“撒手，放开我、小心孩子！”  
路飞一边撕扯着自己的衣服一边凶狠地吻了上去，索隆并不敢太用力，被路飞推了几下之后倒在了地上，撕扯中，二人的衣衫一时难以顺利地解开，路飞转而攻击了他的裤子，把裤带往下褪了褪，摸到了索隆蛰伏在两腿之间的凶器，从下至上撸了几下，索隆的腰无法自控的软了。  
他闭了闭眼睛，任对方在他身上逞凶，身体的反应是真实的，快乐也是真实的，心痛更加真实，这是他的雌君，属于他的雌君，就算已经决定了离开，他依然无法拒绝路飞……他再次睁开眼睛的时候，里面多了几丝凶狠：“这是你自找的！”  
两手抬起对方的胯部，对方配合地分开双腿坐在他的腰上，索隆摸到了他两股之间那个幽深的密洞，伸出一指试了试，对方的身体本能地抗拒着他的入侵，本人却故意发出了一声绵软的呻吟。  
索隆的动作凝滞了一下，他生涩，对方却是老手，已经懂得利用媚态来诱惑雄性——是另外一个男人教他的。  
索隆红了眼睛，惩罚性地、狠狠地将自己顶了进去。  
正是情浓的路飞猛然一震，浑身剧烈地颤抖起来，他不可置信地看着索隆，脸上的红潮褪尽，刷的白了。

路飞的密道里面一个口是雌性生殖后代的地方，另外一个口是肠道。只有那些追求一夜情的雄性和雌性为了避免怀孕才会使用到雌性的肠道。  
从未被进入过的地方被一个粗硬的物事刺入，除了痛之外，还能清晰地感觉到那根东西上面的青筋纹路，伴随着对方隐忍的喘息，挺入得越深，痛感越来越强烈。路飞咬牙忍耐，直到下面的穴口终于和对方的胯部相接，他被逼出了一声泣音，心里委屈至极，狠狠抓着索隆的背。  
索隆吸了几口凉气，仿佛对后背的触感无知无觉一样，两手抱着他的屁股缓缓动了起来。  
——非常痛，路飞觉得自己好像正在被撕裂。但他是个很能忍痛的人，实在受不住的时候才会低低地哀叫一声：“索隆……轻一点……啊……对我温柔一些……”  
路飞和索隆相处了十几年，小时候，索隆和他玩竹马游戏，下手没轻没重地打断过他的一颗牙，路飞疼得哭了出来。那时恰好米霍克在他们家做客，得知此事后把索隆带回乔拉可尔家的孤堡呆了三个多月，后来，索隆再也没有弄疼过他了。  
路飞本以为，这是索隆在小题大做，他绝没想到，时隔多年，索隆再次弄疼他的时候，自己却还是这么的——脆弱。  
眼睛早已模糊了，他只能用力地睁大双眼，免得流出那些象征着脆弱的水花。  
他已经长大了，不能再为疼痛哭泣，也不能再让索隆因他受惩罚。  
他的腰被高高地抬起，心也随之提起，然后猛然下落，那个坚硬的东西像刀子一样反复刺穿他的身体，几乎每一下都让他小小地惊呼一声。  
到后来，肠道痛到麻木，一股酥酥麻麻的快意升起，路飞的下体才稍微恢复了些知觉。好受些了之后，愤恨和委屈渐渐不再占上风，他放开了索隆的背，开始疼惜这个弄痛他的绿发男人。  
他把对方彻底推平在地上，两手从上衣下摆中深入，摸到了索隆胸前的两颗凸起，轻轻捏了捏，索隆发出了抽气声。  
“你是我的，我不会放过你。”路飞得意的轻哼一声，腰部用力，将对方的肉刃全部吞入，低哑的喘息着，临近高潮前，他两手撑在索隆的头颅两边，将对方死死地钉在自己身下，在他的耳边肆意呻吟，“……做完跟我回家。”  
一瞬间，索隆的瞳孔放大，在他的肠道内激射而出，那股暖流到达了一个从来没有被碰过的、也无法对人说出口的地方。  
承受着对方的情欲，承受着对方的情绪，也承受着心痛，路飞在索隆后背的衣领上蹭了一下眼睛，待对方舒服完，性器滑出自己的身体，他也收拾好了自己的心情，换上了一幅笑容。  
四眼相对，一方眉目含情，一方的眼里毫无感情。  
“你选择了他，却又和我做这种事，如果我不和你回家又怎样？你会给我一万贝利？”  
一万贝利是雌性买一夜情的普遍价格，得益于特拉法尔加·罗荤素不忌的和他讲的那些事，路飞明白索隆在说什么……他的笑容凝固在了脸上，片刻，狠狠地打了索隆一巴掌。  
“我不许你说这样的话！”  
路飞不是柔弱的男人，这一巴掌打得索隆眼前冒出了金星，面颊上顷刻多了五个指印，他咬了咬牙，“那我该说什么？你没看出来吗？那个男人容不下我，我跟你回去了一切就会好起来吗？他欺负你，所以你就让我也欺负你一次，你觉得我和你扯平了吗？我应该原谅你了吗？你把我变成一个像他一样的坏人，那我就如你所愿。路飞，我愿意为你做任何事，所以我不想看着你夹在两个男人之间为难……而且，”索隆吸了吸鼻子，眼眶红了，“跟我在一起，你不一定会有孩子。”  
tbc

【3】

在帝国，一个雄性在家庭中是否有地位，第一要看雌性是否疼爱他，第二看他有没有话语权，雌性是否拿他的话当回事。按照帝国“有子为贵”的风俗，通常是拥有了亲生孩子的雄性才有资格被第一条和第二条衡量，孩子是一个家庭的重要课题，一个没有生育能力的雄性不光被周围人看不起，帝国也会向他们的雌君施压，会连累得雌君的日子不好过。  
所以，当索隆听到路飞怀上孩子的时候——他真的，替路飞感到高兴。  
雌性怀孕不容易，能顺利生产也不容易，雌性如果一直心情不好，很有可能导致胎儿流产。这是谁都不愿意看到的结果。在这场二选一的战争中，路飞的沉默就是最有力的回答，索隆败了，因为他比那个陌生的男人更爱路飞，他心疼路飞，所以不忍看路飞为难。路飞让他做一个坏人，他就做，让路飞走得无牵无挂——索隆都快被自己感动得哭出来了！  
“我会上报给雌性联合会，孩子生父那一栏，我写你的名字。”  
索隆一惊，这TM又是个什么骚操作？  
“……那个男人呢？他同意？”  
“我和他分手了。”路飞说出这句话的时候，没有痛哭流涕也没有竭嘶底里，他的情绪很平静，甚至还轻笑了一下，“索隆，你可真是个笨蛋啊。”  
最后他伸手抱了抱索隆，再也无话。  
索隆久久无法回神，心里早已翻起了惊涛骇浪面上却古井无波，得到这个信息的第一件事就是反抱住路飞，然后将对方放到自己的单人床上面，那张窄小的床无法容纳两个成年人，路飞的大半个身子压在他的身上，沉甸甸的，抱起来很安心。没多久，对方便睡熟了。  
索隆不知道路飞是怀着怎样的一种心情睡去的，他猜想着各种各样的可能：这个选择，是不是就代表了，路飞最爱的是索隆？他为什么会放弃那个男人？是不是因为那个男人是个坏人？他道德低下品质恶劣处处让路飞失望，路飞不爱他了。是不是因为路飞当时年纪小不懂事被他骗了，否则路飞为什么不跟他领婚契？或许路飞从未爱过那个男人！一切都是那个男人在自作多情，而自己是自寻烦恼？  
所以，这就是路飞说他是“笨蛋”的原因吗？

次日，临出发前，二人在米霍克家吃过了早餐，米霍克把索隆单独叫到了自己的会客厅。  
“你和蒙奇家小子的事情我已经知道了，这次是蒙奇家的小子做得不对。”米霍克一向冷漠，今天却反常地多喝了些酒，脸色也变得红润了些，尤其是眼睛下面两块显眼的黑色，与他平日完美的形象大相径庭，“这里已经不是你的家了，以后不要随便回来，有事情，打电话和我说。”  
索隆后知后觉地反应过来，“你昨晚和卡普爷爷打电话了吗？”  
“是的。”米霍克没有隐瞒他的必要，“我和他交流了一下育儿的方法，卡普会严加管教他的孙子，你的雌君也向你道歉了吧？”说完，米霍克像个慈父一般在索隆肩上重重一拍，“小鬼，不要轻易放弃，以后争取让你的雌君给你生个孩子！”  
——槽点太多，索隆都不知道从何吐起了。  
应该说知子莫若父，米霍克给他的，都是他想要的，但是，如果没有米霍克向蒙奇家施压，路飞会放弃那个男人选择他吗？  
也许米霍克是真心的在为他考虑，也许米霍克只是在为乔拉可尔正名……木已成舟，索隆现在做什么也无济于事，而且，他了解路飞不是那种只会听家长话的乖宝宝，米霍克的这一通电话影响不了什么，最重要的是，路飞选择了他。  
索隆静静地原地伫立片刻，稍倾，紧了紧拳，“我知道了，我会的。”  
米霍克居然露出了一个欣慰的笑容，让索隆十分惊讶。印象中，米霍克总是板着脸，即便索隆从军校以第一名的成绩毕业成为一名正式的士兵，米霍克也从未对他流露出这么亲切柔和的笑容。  
总之，以后索隆不会再冒冒失失的单独回乔拉可尔家了。

路飞是个粗神经的马大哈，比如他一旦做出了决定，就会不管不顾地去找索隆回来，一刻也不能等，还比如他把索隆接回来，却连他们的婚房都不收拾，甚至打算让索隆直接穿那个男人的家居服和拖鞋。  
索隆也是粗神经，可他实在忍不了这个，于是卷起袖子收拾一团糟的婚房，一时间心中五味陈杂，万万没想到，他昨天一通乱砸，居然落得个自食其果的下场，但是谁能想到一夜之间他就能逆风翻了盘呢？  
路飞也跟着他一起收拾，其实是帮倒忙，中途，路飞被山治喊了出去。  
他们三人是从小一起长大的，山治要对路飞说什么，从来不会单独瞒着索隆，既然用这么小的声音鬼鬼祟祟地说话，肯定是不希望索隆听到——那说明他们两人在说关于那个男人的话题。  
山治一直说了很长一段时间，他很小心地控制着自己的音量，索隆竖着耳朵也没听清楚一个字，只听到了最后路飞说的一句话“让他走吧”。  
赌气一样，路飞躲了进来，坐在室内唯一一张完好的椅子上，他出了一会神。  
索隆看不出路飞的表情，不可能是喜悦，也没有痛苦和悲伤，那是一种梦游的表情，随即他又好像大梦初醒一般跳了起来，跑出去喊住了山治，让对方为他做点吃的。  
说心里不介意是假的。  
索隆心事重重的出门去扔垃圾，却意外地看到了昨天那个男人，索隆一怔：怎么回事？他怎么还没走？  
那个男人被他打得鼻青脸肿的，方圆十公里都能感受到他那双黑眼圈很重的眼睛里散发出来的幽怨黑气。  
蒙奇家的铁栅栏门上装有电网，强行突破会被电死，所以那个男人一直很惆怅的扒着栅栏门往里看，要是目光能当激光用，索隆敢保证，蒙奇家已经被男人的目光射成了废墟。这会儿男人看见索隆出来，就一个劲儿地猛力拍门，栅栏门上的警报器发出了叽哩哇啦的怪响。  
男人的声音与怪响交相辉映，“我要见他！我要见他！让草帽当家的出来！”  
索隆一下子被点燃了怒火，他毫不客气，“快走！从哪来回哪去，这里不欢迎你！”  
说着，手里的垃圾也飞过铁门扔了出去，正中那人的脑袋！那个男人躲了躲，那些垃圾噼里啪啦地落在他脚下，他定睛一看，一下子失语了。这些垃圾里面大多数是他的衣服和日用品，被一床被子包着团成一团就这么扔在了他的脚下。  
他好像大受伤害，低着头原地呆了好一会才抖了抖，一个激灵之后猛然回神，随即更猛力地拍门，嘴里喊着：“让我见他啊，就在这里见也行！”  
索隆给了他一个凶恶的眼神：“你找打吗？信不信我再打你一顿？”  
对方不生气，反倒挑衅：“那你来啊，来打我呀！”  
太可恶了！索隆真的很想撸起袖子再给他来一顿好看的，可是他刚把手放在门上又一顿：凭什么啊？他出去把这个人打一顿，万一被路飞看到了怎么办？那他在路飞的心里成什么人了？差点上了他的当！  
见他犹豫，那个男人反而蔑视他，继续言语挑衅：“你这胆小鬼，你根本不敢打我，因为你知道你根本打不过我。”  
索隆惊了：“你被我打成失忆了吗？你忘了昨天是谁把你打进医院的？”  
对方冷哼一声，趁他不备，猛然从栅栏门中伸进手来一把抓住了他的手臂，露出一个得逞的微笑：“把草帽当家的叫出来，否则我就废了你这只手。”说着手上一用力，手背上的青筋暴起。  
一阵钻心的疼痛从手臂上传了上来，索隆瞬间冒出了汗，他没想到对方细细瘦瘦的一双手居然这么大力气！  
不过他也没有退让的意思，生生忍下了这股疼痛，咬牙切齿地说：“……喂，你还要不要脸？路飞已经和你分手了，他选择的是我，他不想见你。”  
对方果然再一次受到了刺激，全身颤抖了几下，无意识地把索隆攥得更紧了，“……难道分手后连朋友都不能做了吗？”  
索隆能怎么说啊？！这个男人的今天，就是他的昨天，他当然不能说分手之后他想和路飞继续做朋友，而且还特别地希望能和路飞保持着情感与身体上的正常交流，但是他不希望这个男人和路飞做朋友……  
“是的，不能做！”  
男人几乎立刻无法承受一般呜咽了几声，他是真的由心而发地感到痛苦了。  
可他没有放开索隆的意思，索隆只好说，“你想对他说什么？我给你转达。”

男人缓了好久才缓过来，最后一根稻草压倒了骆驼，他已经没有力气掩饰声音里的疲倦了，“这件事很重要，我要亲口对他说。”顿了顿，他进一步地在这个情敌面前流露出了软弱的一面，“……求你了。”  
“不行！”索隆觉得自己不能继续退让下去，因为这个男人比他有心计，且脸皮厚，他的退让在对方看来就是疯狂地暗示让对方更进一步，所以他只接受转达！  
对方被他逼得退无可退，终于妥协，“草帽当家的生病了你知道吗？他需要我！”  
索隆疑惑：“什么病？”  
“这个病，不能告诉你。”  
这句话听起来就像是圈套了，索隆怀疑对方是在打什么坏主意。他不是不关心路飞的身体，只是路飞实在不像个病人的样子，而且，路飞不同于其他雌性总是体弱多病，他的身体素质一向很好，甚至比大部分雄性都要好，索隆毫不怀疑按照路飞那样的身体，就算连生十个八个的孩子都不成问题。  
“放开我，我要走了。”  
“等一下！”男人抓他更紧，他焦急地说，“你，真的爱他吗？”  
索隆可受不了这样的质疑，“废话！我是天下最爱路飞的男人！”  
男人实在没有办法，他从怀里取出一个长条形的白盒，里面躺着一些装满了黄色药水的安瓿瓶。  
“这是治疗……草帽当家的生病的药，一天要注射两支，他知道的……这几天我扎的是他的左臂，你换个部位。”他停了一下，想起了什么似的，“不要让他光脚乱跑，记得提醒他穿鞋子，还有不要给他吃樱桃派，他不喜欢，让他勤洗澡，还有……抱歉。”他意识到自己说得太多了，放开了索隆的手臂，将药盒郑重地递到对方手上，“现在只有这么多，我还会再来的。”  
“喂！这究竟是什么药？”  
那个男人没有回答，他弯腰将散落在地的那些东西重新卷在被子中，拎起四角做了个简易包袱，背在背上的时候，身体晃了晃，转身离去。

后来，索隆将此事告诉了路飞，路飞吃着山治为他做的大骨肉，有些含混地否认了自己生病的事，还说不会再见他，那盒药也没用过，被路飞随手扔在了角落里。  
tbc

【4】

路飞的行为，让他看上去确实是在彻底和特拉法尔加·罗一刀两断。  
只是，特拉法尔加·罗并没有如愿地退出他们的生活。  
索隆是个迟钝的男人，但是他对外来入侵者意外地敏感，当他在院子里浇花的时候，当他出门购买生活必需品的时候，当他站在窗前向外眺望的时候，时不时就会看见一个黑影鬼鬼祟祟地在蒙奇家附近徘徊，男人将自己包裹得很严实，在意识到自己暴露的时候会很快将自己藏起来。  
能做出这种事的人，除了特拉法尔加·罗，还会有谁？  
这种事，如果他不行动，难道还要路飞再次出面将他赶走吗？  
不需要，路飞只要表明态度就好，其他的事情索隆可以为他代劳，更何况，索隆也不放心两个人单独见面。  
他渐渐摸清了罗活动的规律，趁着对方又在院子外面往路飞的房间张望，他将早已准备好的一盆冷水兜头就给罗泼了下去。  
本以为对方会炸，索隆也做好了和他打架的准备，谁料对方却捂着头狼狈地跑走了。  
索隆瞠目结舌，难以想象罗那样的男人竟能生生忍下这口气？！  
他的疑问很快有了答案。  
那时索隆浑身发烫，捧着路飞的屁股将他舔得又湿又滑，路飞整个人软塌塌地躺在床榻上，夏季又闷热，索隆的汗水不断地滴在路飞身上，两人都像浸在热水里。  
正面进入让他压力很大，索隆翻他身体的时候，路飞却猛然躲了一下，用两腿夹紧了他的腰，命令式的：“就这样，操进来。”  
——泛红的眼角，带泪的双眼，喷在耳边的甜蜜吐息，恋人的性感和汹涌的爱意，这是大半年以来真正柔情蜜意的时刻，索隆埋头在路飞的胸前，难耐地哼了几声。  
路飞感到了胸前的湿意，“你哭了？”  
略带着哽咽的声音，闷闷地回答，“……我为什么要哭？”  
路飞流露出一个了然的微笑，他两手扮住索隆的头往上抬了抬，对方却纹丝不动，转而拍了拍对方毛茸茸的脑袋，任由对方发泄。  
是啊，索隆为什么要哭？路飞现在是他的了，他已经切切实实地将路飞抱在自己手里了，有什么不满意呢？他受过的委屈，他的恐惧，他那些睁着眼睛无法入睡的深夜，他们充满了阴霾的婚姻，一切都已经过去了。路飞依然爱着他，这才是最重要的事。  
他很快便重振旗鼓，握着自己的性器捅进了路飞的臀缝中。  
路飞闷哼了一声，开始不住地吸气，脸涨得通红。  
“……慢一点，先、先不要动。”  
索隆小幅度地摆动着腰，“怎样？有点意思吗？”  
路飞很喜欢运动，腹肌臀肌该有的全都有，腰很细，显得屁股特别的翘，摸起来很有弹性，索隆反复揉捏着他的屁股，继而摸上他的腰，转着圈按了按。  
路飞舒服地哼了两声，“可以了，来吧。”  
索隆放开了手脚，抱着路飞的屁股开始动作了起来，他本身长得强壮，往昔路飞的小身板在他的身下显得很像个小可怜，但是不知道怎么回事，他越看越觉得路飞好像长高了些，情动处脸上隐隐显出了青色的纹路——像个成年人的样子了。  
索隆把他干得高一声低一声地不住呻吟，把路飞顶得不住往前滑去，揉捏着他，把他搓成了一滩春水，一会把他抛高一会又抛低，及至他把人抱在身上向上狠顶，索隆的手滑到了路飞的背后，摸到了那里的几道凹凸。  
路飞浑身一震，条件反射一样飞快地将索隆的手扒了下来。  
常年在军队里摸滚打爬的索隆再清楚不过，那是已经结痂的伤口。  
二人对望片刻，索隆重新抱住了路飞的胯骨，顶了几下之后射了出来，精液泼泼洒洒地淋在路飞的腹部，湿黏的紧。  
路飞还愣着，他就像个木偶，被索隆摆弄着躺回床上，眼睛光光的望着天花板，他感到索隆含着自己的性器一直在舔，但是他却越来越软了。  
“我不是有意瞒着你的。”他居高临下地摸着对方的脑袋，揉了揉，“是的，我见到他了，他故意抓伤我，我跟他什么都没做，你相信吗？”  
索隆觉得自己快要撑不下去了，他无法再装作什么一切安好，他爱着路飞的坦率，但是此时他希望路飞不要这么坦率。  
玩心眼，他玩不过那个男人。那个男人所做的一切都是苦肉计，他心里清楚路飞会吃这一套，故意在路飞身上留下抓痕是想激怒他，让他失去理智，只要索隆的表现令路飞失望，他就可以趁虚而入。  
这样一个卑鄙无耻像毒蛇一样的男人，即便他已被路飞推得远远的，依然如影随形，时刻彰显着他强烈的存在感，他对路飞太执着了，他不是那种远远地走开只是看着路飞幸福就会满足的人，他自私，也自信，自信的来源是因为相信路飞没有他就不会幸福吗？他和索隆真的很不一样。  
“我相信你。”索隆抬头望着他，“你想见他就去见他，你想和他领婚契也可以，我容得下他。”  
“你说谎！”斩钉截铁的一句，犹如斥责，“我不会让你为难的，我见他，是为了告诉他不要再纠缠，我不想看着你因为他而难受。”  
索隆沉默片刻，骤然起身，将路飞紧紧地搂在了自己怀里。  
“路飞，和我说一说你和他之间的事吧！”  
话已经说得这么开了，索隆方意识到，这件事就是他的一个毒疮，他现在就要彻底地把这个毒疮捅开，完全地接纳路飞的过去。

路飞却半晌没有回答，他稍微推开了索隆，起身走到了窗前。  
那个月光下其实并没有什么人，索隆知道罗虽然疯狂，但不至于日夜守在蒙奇家的门外。  
索隆的精液顺着路飞的腹部流到了大腿上，有些痒，他也没去管，回眸，目凉如水。  
“索隆，把你从乔拉可尔家找回来，其实我后悔了呢。”

索隆不知道是不是因为自己冒犯了他，所以才遭受这样的对待，他强忍住满腔苦水，半晌，他正视了路飞，眉目间多了一些自嘲的冷意，“为什么？”  
路飞没有回答，只是看着他。  
索隆替他说出了答案，“你想把我再赶回去吗？想和他重归于好？”  
“不！不是因为他！是我做错了事，我高估了自己。”他顿了一下，“我应该放你离开，你回到乔拉可尔家对你来说应该是最好的。”  
“我现在改变主意了，”索隆突然狠狠地瞪着他，“如果你再让我离开，我不会听你的。”  
路飞不是个擅长隐瞒心事的人，如果路飞不是因为厌弃而赶他走，索隆就不会再离开，如果路飞非要赶他走，那他只能……  
“你现在后悔也来不及了，就算要和我离婚，也要五年之后，我们走着瞧，我不会再问你和他的事情了。”  
此前的亲密无间荡然无存，双方都怀着心事，实在没兴致再互相说一些绵绵情话，后来虽然一起洗澡，动作虽亲密，只是没有再对话。

冷战一直持续到了第二日，索隆照常早起在院子里进行负重训练，山治早在他之前去赶早市买回了新鲜的蔬菜。  
路飞最近几天的胃口大得惊人，一天比一天吃得多，整个人都好似壮了一圈的样子，说实话，山治也拿不准今天的路飞食量是不是又大了，所以他做的比昨天还要多一些。等他洗洗切切，一阵煎炒烹炸之后，制作早餐的程序才算是告了一个段落。  
他走出门，坐在院子里的凉椅上点了一根烟。  
索隆已经出了一身的汗，上身的肌肉在早晨的阳光中发着微光，山治有点眼晕。  
“绿藻头。”  
他突然喊了索隆一声，这很反常，因为他平常是不会打扰训练中的索隆的。  
索隆停下了动作，疑惑地望向他。  
“有件事情，我想跟你说一下。”  
“什么？”  
“我打算和路飞领婚契。”  
索隆很诧异，“你不是不喜欢你父亲为你安排的这门婚事吗？”  
“以前是这样，怎么？你不同意吗？”  
昨夜的阴影还在笼罩着索隆，真是，福无双至祸不单行，坏事总是一件接着一件的发生， 虽然他们领婚契是迟早的事，也是山治的正当权利，如果换成是以前，索隆不会有意见，但因为罗的事情，索隆不确定自己是不是真的能接受山治做路飞的另一个伴侣。  
考验来得太快，像是报应。  
“我没有意见。”索隆站在了火山口，他嘴里含着一口火，要把自己的灵魂烧焦了，“只要路飞同意。”  
Tbc

【5】

山治走进厨房，路飞也在里面，小笼包连塞了三个，整只嘴巴鼓鼓的，连向山治打招呼都做不到。  
“山治，对不起，我把早餐全部吃光了，能麻烦你再做一份吗？”  
山治做的早餐是他、索隆、卡普、路飞四人的，当然路飞那一份本身就已经是五人份的数量了。  
“当然可以。”他面色如常地微笑着，只是眼里的痛苦仿佛快要溢出来了，他不自然地扭过头去，“路飞，可以出去等我吗？把脸洗一下。”  
路飞答应着走出去了，还顺走了几个苹果。  
山治深吸了几口气，才将已经洗好的案板和菜刀取出来，时间已经不多，他不可能再做得很细致，只能利用现成的材料煎了鸡蛋、火腿、培根，切西红柿的时候却不小心切到了手指。  
他有很多年没有被菜刀切到了，被切开的疼痛已经陌生了，他的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒滴了下来，泪水中的盐分令伤口像着了火一样疼，疼得他心肝颤，疼得他直发抖。  
其后，他冲了一把脸，将头发调整了一下，觉得自己没有异样了才将三明治端出去。  
早餐桌上，山治向路飞说了自己的想法。  
“路飞，我们领婚契吧？”  
索隆低头沉默不语。  
卡普有些意外，但他很高兴，“可以啊，你比索隆还大一些呢，早就该领了。”  
路飞正打算偷山治盘子里的三明治，闻言却愣了一下，犹犹豫豫地缩回了手。  
“我还小……”  
卡普立刻接口，“不小了，你已经成年了！”  
三双眼睛齐刷刷地盯着他，路飞躲不过去，再也想不出什么借口，索性坦率地说，“凭什么一个雌性可以拥有多个雄性？这不公平，山治应该有更好的选择，我会去和文斯莫克的家长说这件事，让他把山治接回去。”  
三人的脸色俱是一变。  
卡普最先跳了起来，他一巴掌打在了路飞的头上，把路飞打了个趔趄，“说什么混账话呢？这是早就已经订好的事情，你现在突然反悔把山治送回去，山治怎么可能会有更好的选择？伽治怎么看他？外人又怎么看山治？你为山治考虑过吗？”  
路飞毫不退让，“就是因为考虑过了我才不能答应！”  
“在外人眼里，山治已经是我们蒙奇家的人了，你这是相当于把他赶出去了，你给我好好考虑！”  
“已经考虑过了！我不同意！”  
祖孙两个都是暴脾气，争得面红耳赤。  
卡普又要动手打路飞的时候，索隆把路飞护在了怀里。  
卡普冷静了些，他苦口婆心地劝着路飞：“帝国的婚姻制度不是你能决定的，也不是一拍脑袋就想出来的政策，雌性稀少，雄性不容易留下后代是事实，帝国不能眼睁睁地看着人类灭绝，你要怪，就去怪那些病毒好了，但是你不要因为一时冲动害了山治。”  
“难道我活着就是为了不让人类灭绝吗？谁会为了这种事情生孩子，我只要过好自己的日子！”  
不懂事的孙子再次点燃了卡普的怒火，“但你不能害了山治！”  
“我没有！”  
“你就是被那个邪恶的特拉法尔加洗脑了，你不是已经跟他分手了吗？你给我清醒点！”  
路飞噎了一下，他确实是受罗的影响才意识到了帝国的婚姻制度对雄性是多么的不公平——索隆已经和他领了婚契，如果离婚的话，索隆将注定孤独终老，而罗和山治都还有重新选择的机会，当然最重要的原因是他那时也确实爱着索隆和山治，如果非要选一个的话，路飞已经做出选择了。  
山治站了起来，他挤出了一个脆弱的微笑，“可是我爱你呀，我不在乎公平不公平。”  
路飞很惊诧，“你？爱我？”  
“是。”  
路飞还记得山治刚被他父亲送到蒙奇家的那一天，他因为不想离开他的母亲，被他父亲打得浑身是伤，不肯吃饭，动不动发脾气，还会拿石头丢路飞，就像一头凶恶的小狮子，只是屡屡受挫的路飞学不会知难而退，每天都会兴冲冲地去找山治邀请他一起做游戏，然后再被打得一头包哭着跑回来。  
直到几年后，山治的母亲去世了，他伤心地哭了将近两年的时光，才慢慢地从那件悲伤的事情中解脱出来，此后他学着跟路飞做游戏，学着为蒙奇家做三餐，看上去好像是接受他们一家了。  
后来，路飞成年了，山治拒绝了和路飞领婚契。  
路飞才终于意识到，山治粗暴的对待路飞是想让路飞将他赶回自己的家和自己的妈妈在一起，他从来就不想呆在蒙奇家，可惜路飞明白的太晚，这是他和山治两个人终身的遗憾。  
这样的山治，突然对他说“我爱你呀”，路飞感到有点不可思议。  
“你不想回到你家吗？”  
山治摇了摇头，“我已经将这里当做是自己的家了。”他观察着路飞的神色，“你不想和我领婚契吗？”  
路飞摇了摇头，“抱歉了，山治，真对不起。”  
山治的脸色一下子变得惨白，他的心碎掉了，空气中漂浮起了绝望和忧伤的气味，所有的人都闻到了，他们沉默着。  
许久，山治才发出声音来，“那就把我当成是你的家人吧，我们和以前一样相处，我不想走，让我留在这里吧？”  
“这对你不好。”在路飞看来，山治回文斯莫克家是对他最好的事情，他留在蒙奇家，是不会有寻找其他雌性的机会的。  
“我想要留在这里，”他的声音带了一点乞求的意味，“可以吗？”  
山治很少请求路飞为他做什么事，路飞也从未拒绝过他。  
许久，他点了点头，“我答应你。”  
山治松了一口气，他坐回椅子，“你吃饱了吗？”  
“三明治还有吗？”  
索隆和卡普齐齐望向他，三人面面相觑，随即，山治又去了厨房。

索隆问：“路飞，你最近是不是吃得太多了？”  
路飞没心没肺地嘻嘻笑了一声，“没办法，我还在长身体嘛。”  
他确实是高了些，胖了些，但是短短几天之内，已经长到了和索隆差不多的身高，这不是正常的发育。  
索隆想着路飞昨夜对他说的话，说索隆留在乔拉可尔家才是最好的，今天又拒绝了山治的求婚，加上之前被拒绝的特拉法尔加·罗，路飞是打算把他们全部推开自己的身边吗？这是正常的吗？  
难道——是因为特拉法尔加·罗说的生病的事？  
索隆心下一沉，告别了餐桌，在他们的卧室中找到了那盒被路飞扔掉的安瓿瓶，他翻来覆去看了看，瓶子上没有任何标示，盒身也是空白的，这说明，这个药不是寻常的药，很有可能是罗自己配制的。  
看来，要解开谜团，只能找罗问一下。

——说实话，他现在隐隐有点高兴，也不再怕见到罗了，因为路飞对待他们的态度，他不要罗，不要山治，只要他索隆一个！  
对罗这个情敌，索隆觉得自己无需客气，找个机会把今天早晨路飞说的话向罗复述一遍吧。  
他把那盒药收在了自己怀里，静静等待着罗自己送上门来。  
接下来几天，他特意观察着蒙奇家附近，那个令人生厌的鬼鬼祟祟的黑影却一直没有出现，然而路飞的“发育期”却没有停止，他几乎是以肉眼可见的速度成长着，几天的时间，他已经比索隆还要高出一截了。  
“路飞，你是不是生病了？”  
“没有啊。”  
路飞总是这样回答，就连卡普，也看出了不对劲，有一天夜里，他看到路飞的脸上浮现出一些黑色的血管纹路，而那些纹路一到白天又会消失的无影无踪。  
卡普简直不敢进一步地想下去，世界上没有任何一种病症会有这样的外在表现，只除了一种可能——路飞感染超级病毒了。  
这个结论，太可怕了，路飞已经成年了啊，历史上从来没有成年雌性感染超级病毒的案例。  
索隆无法再被动的等下去了，他只知道罗是个医生，便利用自己在军队里任职的特权，查询了特拉法尔加·罗这个名字，却发现罗并不是注册医生，他的职业一栏写着“无业”，住址不详。  
不过，虾有虾道蟹有蟹道，他在军校里的一些同学在警务系统工作，正规渠道找不到人，他们也会有一些特殊门路，最后查到了一家私人诊所。  
当天坐诊的是一只兽人族白熊，那只白熊很警惕，一直盘问了索隆许久，最后索隆说出了路飞的名字，白熊的神色微妙的变了变，这才把罗的住址给了他。  
特拉法尔加·罗住在郊外一栋不起眼的房子里，他打开门的时候，腰间只随便围着一条浴巾，看起来像是刚从床上爬起来，见到索隆竟也没有意外的表情，他挠了挠头发，侧身让索隆走进去。  
索隆从怀里掏出那盒药，啪的拍在对方摆满了酒瓶的桌子上，“告诉我，路飞到底生了什么病？”  
罗瞄了一眼那盒药，十二支，一支不少，他有些自嘲地冷笑了一声，“他果然还是没有用我的药。”  
“回答我！”  
“我凭什么回答你？你这是什么求人的态度？”  
“那你要我怎样才会回答我？”  
“先等我洗个澡吧。”说完，也不管索隆是什么脸色，自顾自的进了浴室，门也没关。

【6】

索隆气得脸都绿了，不过，他有求于罗，确实拿他没有办法。  
他环顾着罗的房间，突然发现了冰箱上贴着一些眼熟的便利贴，凑近了一看，大部分是些简笔画，画着一些鱼头人腿，人头马身的奇怪东西，那天马行空的想象力，一看就是路飞出品。  
索隆生气地扯下这些便利贴揣进怀里，随后又从罗的房间里翻到了疑似路飞尺码的拖鞋、数字T恤、路飞曾经戴过一段时间的臂饰、用马克笔写着“路飞”的马克杯、连带着写着“特拉男”的马克杯等等，他找了个塑料袋把这些东西一股脑扔进了垃圾桶。  
嗯，索隆更气了。  
罗不知死活地在浴室里遥控他，“给我拿新的浴巾进来，我的衣橱里白色的那条。”  
“我凭什么要给你拿浴巾？”  
“那你是想让我光着出去吗？”  
索隆气冲冲地给他拿了浴巾，只把手伸了进去。  
“赶紧拿着！”  
罗却非要等了一会才拿了，一会出来，浴巾松松垮垮地挂在胯上，竟然毫不避讳地扯开浴巾在索隆面前穿衣服。  
索隆瞎了眼一样，忙扭向别处，破口大骂，“既然还是要让我看你的裸体，为什么还要让我给你拿浴巾？”  
“那不一样，浴巾是浴巾，衣服是衣服，都要穿。”  
索隆忍不住讥讽，“你这么讲究，为什么会把房间弄成这样？”  
“借酒浇愁你懂吗？”罗一边穿衣服一边不疾不徐地跟情敌扯着闲话，“我活着都觉得没意思，你觉得我哪来的心情收拾房间？”  
“那你怎么还有心情洗澡呢？”  
“因为你来了啊。”  
他已经穿好了衣服，走到索隆面前，拿起那盒药，里面是两排晶莹剔透的黄色药水，他用指甲弹了弹，这是在打开它们时的习惯性动作。  
“这些药，是治疗雌性感染的超级病毒的药。”  
索隆一时不敢相信自己的耳朵，“什么？”  
且不说雌性感染了超级病毒根本无药可治，超级病毒只会作用在未成年雌性身上，路飞早已经成年了，而且，这种恐怖的疾病，罗怎么会以这样轻描淡写的口吻说出来？  
罗方才意识到了什么，他生气地说，“你不就是因为这个病来的吗，难道你到现在还不知道吗？就算猜也该猜出来了吧！”  
索隆蹭地一把揪起了对方的衣领，“你别胡说八道！路飞怎么可能会感染那种病！”  
“路飞也是个正常雌性，他为什么不可能感染这种病？”  
“他已经成年了啊！”  
“他是没成年的时候感染的，这几年作为我的实验体，用我的药压制了他体内的病毒，我的药是不能断的，因为你，他说不能再见我！他把药停了。”  
罗啪地将索隆推开，因为愤怒，他的力道让索隆趔趄了一下。  
“就因为你！”他继而又打了索隆几拳，“路飞就要变成怪物了，你现在才发现，太迟了！你和我一样可怜，路上买几瓶酒回家去吧！”  
“你胡说！如果你说的是真的，为什么路飞从来没跟我说过这些？”  
“那你应该去问路飞！说不定他从来就没相信过你！”  
“路飞不可能这样做！”索隆没法理解路飞，也没法理解罗，“你不是爱他吗？那你为什么不告诉我他得了什么病？早知道、早知道……”  
“早知道怎么样？”罗逼近他一步，“早知道你就会把他让给我吗？你会让他用我的药吗？”  
“这还需要问吗！当然！我当然会让他用你的药，还有什么比路飞的命重要！”索隆几乎是下意识的飞快回答了，但是，“我不相信你的话。”  
他猛然抽出了腰间的刀，气势如虹地劈向了罗的方向，罗急忙向后一滚，辗转腾挪间拿到了刀架上属于他自己的长刀。  
两刀相接，发出铿的一声刺耳嗡鸣，金色的火花四溅，发出难忍的吱嘎声。  
索隆仿佛感觉不到自己的心脏在跳动，只是身体在发抖，他不知道自己为什么要对罗挥刀，他只是想让罗闭嘴。  
“你冷静点！听我把话说完！”罗急忙躲开了索隆的刀锋，身法狼狈。  
假如，索隆是在假设，罗说得都是真的，那路飞的行为就太令人费解了，为了和索隆在一起，他甘愿赴死，索隆没办法接受这种事。也不能接受罗这种眼睁睁地看着路飞死去的做法，他们为什么不把这件事告诉他？那样的话，他愿意为了路飞付出任何代价，而不是像现在这样无能为力地看着路飞死去，为什么？为什么要这样对待他？  
直到他在浑噩中被罗刺中了一刀，握右手失去了知觉，他连拿刀也做不到了，他依然想杀了这个胡说八道的男人，但是却做不到了，便游魂一样向着外面走去。  
他要向路飞问个清楚。  
他既想见到路飞，又不是很想见他。  
路飞会感染超级病毒？这曾经是他最怕的事，他怕路飞死得毫无意义，路飞那样的人，怎能这样死？这不合适。假如，罗说的是真的，那路飞真是蠢透了，他以为牺牲他自己，其他人就会幸福吗？他什么时候变成这种人了？

“喂！你冷静些，听我说！路飞不会死的！”  
索隆有些麻木地回头看着罗——这个坏透了的男人，直到现在才跟他说这些，还有什么意义？  
“知道路飞感染了超级病毒的人只有他和我，我不是有意隐瞒你。路飞是实验体，药物的作用不稳定，如果他被人发现感染了超级病毒，他会被帝国流放到郊区！所以我们要保密。”  
郊区就是城墙外面的世界，与之相对的是高墙之内的市区，高墙是超级病毒爆发之后建立的，为的是与那些疯狂的怪物隔绝开来。由于雌性被大规模感染，人类的数量已经剩得不多，最终被压缩到了这一块小小的“市区”。  
未成年雌性活在帝国的严密监控之下，每日都要进行体液检查，一旦发现被感染，帝国的安保系统会发出最高等级的红色警报，感染者立刻就会被扔出高墙外。  
事关生死，这个秘密当然是知道的人越少越好，最重要的是，罗凭什么要相信索隆？他根本就不认识他！他还以为，索隆主动找上门来，是路飞告诉了他真相——就算路飞不说，细心观察也能得出同样的结果，他哪里知道索隆会迟钝成这样！  
如果雌性失去神智变成仅凭本能活着的怪物，就代表着死亡的话，路飞却不是这个样子，因为他用过罗的药物，中途停药会让他的身体变成怪物，但他是存在自我和理智的。  
罗的实验体不多，他的所有实验体都在严格地持续用药，只有路飞例外，有一次他擅自外出“冒险”了一段时间，罗找到他的时候，他的身体已经变得像个怪物了，却嬉笑着轻轻松松地和罗打着招呼。  
这是偶然得出的试验结果，罗却几乎被他吓死。  
“只要他肯重新用药，是可以恢复的。”  
索隆猛然一震，“你说的是真的？”  
“我从来没有骗过你。”  
索隆的神识总算完全归位，他思索片刻，前后串联，方才明白罗到底在打什么主意，他冷静下来了。

罗是路飞的救命恩人，如果没有他，路飞会毫无意义地死去。这个男人是来讨债的，他要的是索隆主动退出。和掌握着生死大权的他竞争，索隆毫无获胜的可能。  
索隆本来是想来炫耀路飞今天早晨说只要他一个这件事情的。现在可以永远闭上嘴巴了。  
手臂上的伤口还在滴滴答答地流着血，他吸了几口凉气，疼痛令他清醒，他已经清醒得颤抖了：“我会和路飞说的……分手这件事，路飞、很倔强，可能不会太快改变主意……希望你能主动些。”  
“你的意思是，你要把他让给我？”  
索隆疑惑地看着他，“难道你不是这个意思？”  
罗沉默了一下，半晌，轻哼出声，“我已经不在乎你是否存在了，我不能离开他，我会试着接纳他的一切，以及你。”顿了一下，脸上竟有点喜色，“如果你打算退出，我当然是很高兴的。”  
索隆简直欣喜若狂。诚然，罗是他恨之入骨的情敌，但是这个情敌不止是路飞的救命恩人，还是他的救命恩人，他甚至想要拉着罗赶紧回家了——当然这是不可能的。  
索隆不自然地咳了一声，“那个药，你尽快带来，我先回家了。”  
罗正有这样的打算，二人刚刚相互转身，帝国上空突然响起了一阵刺耳的警报声，这代表着又有雌性感染了病毒，几架象征着清除的白色直升机低空飞过，白色直升机上的十字红得像被人泼上去的血。  
尖利的警报声大得令人发慌，尤其是他们看清了直升机飞行的方向是路飞的所在地，两个人的心都提起来了，随即对了一下眼色，齐步向着蒙奇家的方向跑去。  
直升机确实是停在了蒙奇家，路飞突然蹿高了个子太异常了，他被人举报了，医务人员迅速抽取了路飞一管血液，不出所料，路飞是超级病毒的感染者。  
试图救路飞的卡普被电击棒击晕了，山治被死死地按在地上，他剧烈地挣扎，声竭力嘶地喊着“放开他，放开他啊！”  
发现感染了超级病毒的雌性就要立刻被扔到郊区，这是帝国的法律，路飞也不例外，他想对卡普和山治做个最后的告别，却屡屡被阻挠，只能口头安慰了山治几句，“放心吧，我会好好活下去的。”  
他最后给了山治一个微笑，走进了直升机。  
索隆和罗到达蒙奇家的时候，直升机已经飞得远了，蒙奇家一片狼藉，空无一人。

Tbc

【7】  
没有人知道高墙之后的郊区隐藏着多少危险，新元历的起始即是人类退居市区的起始，人类已经将近400年不曾了解过高墙之外的世界了。  
市区矗立的高墙高达100米，高墙常年通电，足以将任何试图触碰或者飞跃的生物电成烧烤，只有直升机通过的时候会短暂的断电几分钟，因为工作人员要把感染了超级病毒的雌性扔出去。  
那堵墙最开始还没有电的时候，本身只是青白的水泥色，无聊的人们还会在上面即兴涂鸦，后来为了加强防御，帝国安上了一圈又一圈的电网，墙身被涂成了象征着危机的红色，自此便不允许平民靠近了。  
这一天，帝国风平浪静，是个轻松到令人昏昏欲睡的好天。山治背对着帝国站上了高墙，高墙的红色墙壁光滑无物，谁也不知道他是怎么爬上去的。那一方老红将天空的蓝一分两半，薄云悠悠飘过，午间清风吹过墙外的万里树海，飒飒的，在每个晴天的日子，都会发出温暖的声响。他没什么表情的在墙头来回走了几步，最终站定，也许停了十几秒，也许有一分钟，不管是多久，谁也没想到他会一头栽下去。  
高压气流切碎了人们惊恐的呼喊，狂风撕扯着他，他张开双臂的时候像一只俯冲的青羽春燕，他倒下去的时候压弯了一丛蒲草，苔色宽叶和金茶色纺锤映衬着他白的脸和蓝的眼睛，草尖结出了绯红的露珠。  
薄云依旧悠悠飘着，倏尔被一阵清风吹散，再次聚合时，夕阳为它披上了一层橘色霞光，湿气越来越重了，绯红的露珠越来越大，最终压弯了蒲草的腰，滴在一条土黄野狗的长舌上。  
野狗舔了舔嘴角，吸着鼻子，挨挨蹭蹭地凑到了草丛里的男人身边，它饶有兴致的检查了一下，惊喜地发现男人的腹部还完好无损，这条幸运狗舔了舔男人的肚皮便准备大快朵颐，谁料，一记大石夹杂着破风之声向它袭来，野狗被砸得连连哀叫，连滚带爬地逃走了。

树林里很快钻出一个高大的男人，他显然是赶了不少路，气喘吁吁地一把将男人抱起来，使劲晃了晃，“山治！你醒醒啊山治！”  
这个健壮而灵活的男人正是路飞，他被人从高空中扔下来的时候还被绑着双手双脚，可他奇迹般地活了下来，他甚至根本没受什么伤，肚子里的孩子也没有任何问题，他健壮过头了，难怪索隆不相信他会生病。  
路飞被扔在地上的时候，他看见山治也跳下来了，可他一时找不到山治的方位，加上手脚挣开绳索花了不少时间，等他找到山治的时候，山治头上还在不停地流血，探一探鼻息，已经快要不喘气了。  
路飞的医疗知识基本等于零，他哭唧唧地舔着山治的伤口，发现口水没用才撕扯了自己的衣服，把那些流血的地方包了包。  
高墙外的危险不止是大型食肉动物，更可怕的是那些四处游荡的雌性怪物，怪物们虽然被病毒吞噬了神智，可是本能还在，他们被活物和肉类的气味吸引，极少会饿死，加上怪物的身体素质好、寿命长，就算活400年也不稀奇，他们随时都有可能被袭击。  
好在路飞这个爱冒险的馋鬼还有点野外生存经验，他折了些气味大的树枝把山治掩藏了起来，在附近活动了一下，找了些干草把火生起来，一般来说，野生动物不敢靠近火，这样就能减少很多不必要的麻烦。  
可是低智商的怪物们不管有没有火，哪里有肉味儿就往哪里跑，不乏还有那种一看就活了几十年、身高已经三四米的怪物，路飞在这种怪物面前显得就像个小可怜，可他面无惧色地一拳捣上去，三四米的肌肉壮汉就跟纸糊的一样飞了出去。  
路飞差点惊掉下巴，连他自己都没想到自己居然这么厉害，从此更加有恃无恐，看上了什么就抓什么，一般的野生动物都难逃他的魔爪，很快便站上了食物链的顶端。  
被流放的日子倒是不辛苦了，路飞唯一的烦恼就是山治的伤。

他曾想过要将山治送回帝国，可是那堵墙是个难题，路飞只摸了一下，就被电得几乎失去意识。也曾试过用石头砸，高墙内的人开始还以为这咚咚声是闹鬼，弄清楚是他捣的鬼之后便用机枪对着他一通扫射，路飞于是又发现了自己的另一个天赋——他能看清子弹的轨迹，并且自身动作灵活，躲子弹不成问题。  
后来下了几场雨，山治一连在泥水里泡了好几天，发起了高烧，路飞这才后知后觉地抢占了一只母虎的洞穴，挤了母虎的奶喂给山治补充营养。  
在路飞用心却不得其法地照顾下，山治的身体一天天地变好了。当他终于从昏迷中醒来，世上已经不知道过去了何年何月。

路飞衣不蔽体，短发变成了长发，个子也窜到了两米，他的黑色眼珠则变成了金色的竖瞳，皮肤苍白，上面的青色血管纹路越来越深，手臂上的肌肉虬结，他本来还挺着肚子哈哈笑着说要庆祝山治醒过来，忽然就一抬手臂，头也没回，一只突然袭击的野兽瞬间被击飞，路飞连忙哒哒地跑去捡回那只被打得七荤八素的动物，说要给山治烤肉吃。  
山治愣了好一会，才长舒出一口气，笑了。

不知道为什么，明明身处非常糟糕的境地，但是一看到路飞的脸，他就没有办法不笑。  
他从高墙上跳下来的时候摔断了几根肋骨，醒来的时候已经歪七扭八地长好了，虽然活动起来会不舒服，但是眼下也没条件打断了重新接，他小步慢慢走着，从背后抱住了正在烤肉的路飞。  
“我还以为我死定了，这是梦吗？”  
“当然不是梦，是真的！”  
这是山治第一次抱路飞，路飞果然不自在地躲了躲，但是山治很坚定地抱紧了，路飞扭了几下没躲开。  
如果是在高墙之内，山治万不会这么随便，可他是死过一次的人了，他已经明白什么事情最重要。  
山治吸了吸鼻子，“对，如果是梦的话，我们怎么可能这么臭，一起去洗澡吧？”  
嗯，洁癖没改。  
路飞一直没养成主动洗澡的习惯，没人催就会变成脏小子，照顾山治的这段时间从没洗过，半长头发打成缕搭在肩上，身上挂着的破衣烂衫随风招摇，和野人没什么区别了。  
山治帮他洗了澡洗了衣服，他也只能光着，挺着鼓鼓的肚皮没心没肺地四处乱走。

这片树海虽然看起来原始，实际上也只发展了400年，前身是一座城市的遗址，400年能留下的东西寥寥无几，路飞热爱冒险，不喜欢在一个地方停留太久，山治便跟着他一起走，沿途除了收集和打磨钢铁，他变得很黏路飞。  
他也会留心捉一些怀孕的雌性动物，观察它们是如何生产的，山治曾经捉到过一只母豹，那只母豹千辛万苦地生出了两只小豹子，第三只生了一半就没力气了，山治帮它按摩肚子，喂了一点肉糜和水，母豹休息了一下总算生了出来，生到第四只，母豹实在没力气了，一人一豹僵持了半夜，最终山治心软了，动手将小豹子扯了出来。  
结果是，第一只第二只很健壮，第三只比较虚弱，个头很小，第四只到了第二天便死去了。  
有了各种各样的接生经验，山治对自己越来越有信心。他想着，假如一切顺利的话，路飞会生下一个孩子，他们两个一起将孩子养大，山治教他写字、绘画、料理，路飞则教他怎么玩，他们一家三口想去哪里就去哪里，他们就是世界上最快乐的一家人！

路飞喜欢往高处走，看到高的树就想往上爬，直到有一次他在树顶上朝一架盘旋的直升机扔了一块石头，那架直升机的翅膀被他打坏了，昏头昏脑地居然落进了湖里。  
路飞难掩失望。  
“你打它做什么？”  
“我想让他们把你带回市区嘛。”  
“你这个笨蛋！”山治简直气极，“我什么时候说想回市区了？我只想和你在一起，无论是墙内还是墙外，有你的地方才是我想去的地方！”  
路飞委屈巴巴的，不敢再多说了。  
在他小时候还不知道“夫君”是什么意思的时候，他就已经喊山治和索隆为夫君了，可是他那时候并不懂爱，直到后来他爱上了特拉男才是情窦初开，特拉男认真地问他：“如果我除了爱你，还爱着另一个男人，你觉得怎么样？”  
“不要！我不要你再爱上别人！”下意识拒绝之后，路飞后知后觉地吧嗒吧嗒往下掉眼泪，他终于懂得了特拉男和索隆的感受。  
他不怀疑山治的感情，只是他不想要山治的爱，因为他不想让索隆难受。  
但一个爱他爱到愿意抛弃一切从高墙上跳下来的追求者，不是那么轻松就能劝退的。  
“我觉得，你可能是见过的雌性比较少……”  
山治踮起脚，双手抱住路飞的头往下拉，用自己的唇堵住了路飞的嘴，舌头也伸了进去，狠狠搅弄了一通。  
“闭嘴！笨蛋！”  
Tbc


End file.
